Black Ice and Frostbite (English Version)
by Lemmiere Chrys
Summary: Five years ago, the Guardians manage to defeat Pitch Black. But the situation now is not as quiet as expected. Pitch Black is back, and he managed to make someone fall into his darkness. Who is that? And what happened if Jack Frost found the Kingdom of Arendelle? /Jelsa (JackxElsa)/Violence/bad grammars and typos,maybe?/ Dedicated to: Novilicious/Lunarthemis/Tasya :*
1. The Disappearance of the Queen

**Rate: T for violence & blood (but not gore, ok?)**

**WARNING: Canon, OOC, violence, bad grammars **

**Disclaimer: ROTG and Frozen are not mine**

**Picture take from ymirmikanami . tumblr . com  
**

**BLACK ICE AND FROSTBITE**

By Lemmiere Chrys

**ELSA POV**

Panic. I can only feel panic that run through my body. What the hell did I do? I almost destroyed Arendelle! I ... I messed up the party, almost hurt them. I ... scared them.

My tears keep flowing, even the snowstorm couldn't freeze my tears at all. Anna...

Right now, Anna is the only one in my mind. I can't leave her, I've been cooped up for so long that she never saw me at all. It felt so hurts when I hear Anna asking me out to go out—to play outside. I really, really want to go out with her, but I really scared. I was so scared if at any time _that incident _happens again. I can't forgive myself if I hurt my sister for the second time.

This power, this magic, every things that aren't normal in my body are suck! Am I really a human or what? My Dad once told me that my power is a gift—a blessing, but I can't event control it at all!

Still haunted by some bad thoughts, I keep walking somewhere. It seems my foot are getting heavier. Sure enough, I was climbing a snow hill. Where am I?

I looked around, but I just find an empty, plain land covered with snow. I keep going through, my chest hurts. I remembered how isolated I am, how I locked up in my room as a dangerous monster. I shut the outside world. I can only saw the world from my windows while Anna keep asking me to build a snowman.

It feels like I was prisoned, can't be free, even by my own power. Why do I always hurt people? Why am I so dangerous? What am I?!

I keep staring at my glove-covered hand. Then, a crazy thought crept into my mind. Well, now they know. They already know my power, my secret. For what I still hide it? Then I took off my glove, let it fly carried by wind.

Carefully, I make a snowflake in with my left hand, watching as it drifted then dissapeared into the wind. Then, I keep doing the same thing with my other hand. I also summon a snowman that I used to create with Anna by the old times. For the first time, I feel that the snow is beautiful. I'm feeling so free...

Yeah, after so long times, now I'm free! I create snow and ice with my bare hands. I let go all of my burden. I smiled, took of my robe. The cold never bothered me anyway.

I keep walking, and there is a large gorge in front of my way. I try to gather my strength, and make the stairs. I step the first stair, hoping it was strong enough. The snow-covered staircase turned into a staircase made by ice. Very sturdy and beautiful.

Without any doubt, I run up the stairs. Here I stand, far away from peoples. A perfect place to build a home—the real home. I step the ground and it turns into a thick layer of ice. I look at the ground, and lift my hands. The ice layer rise under my foot, becoming a castle. I add the detail of carving in each corner of the castle, decorating my home.

Then, I pull of my tiara. The perfect girl is gone. I never going back to Arendelle anymore. I release my braid, make it hanging to my shoulder. And I need a new costume. This gown from Arendelle seems to odd. I create a new gown from ice. It's glittering and shiny.

With a confidence, I walk to the balcony. Yeah, this is where I belong. My own place, a kingdom of isolation, and looks like I'm the queen. It's where I don't need to worry about other people. A cold place, but it wouldn't bothered me. I leave the balcony, with a big smile on my face, I go back to my castle—my new home.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Too short, eh? Looks like i'm having a problem for expanding my vocab in English, sorry **

**And by the way, who is waiting for Jack Frost? LOL, the next chapter would be the first appearance of Jack ^_^**

**Good? Bad? Review please :D**


	2. Unexpected Guest

**CHAPTER 2**

If you remember, when you were young, you saved your tooth under the pillow and hope it would be taken by tooth fairy. Then, you collected the easter eggs, also pretend to sleep in order to catch Santa Clause come to your house on Christmas Eve, but you ended up sleeping with a sweet dream.

All of them is not just a myth. There are Guardians; North the Santa, Toothiana the Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund the Easter Bunny, Sandy the Sandman, and also Jack Frost. Their job is to guard the children of the world, to keep them safe from Pitch Black, King of Nightmare. Pitch attacked Burgess five years ago and Jack with the Guardians managed to defeat him.

Now, after Pitch was defeated, Guardians run their jobs normally. Toothiana is busy collecting children's tooth with her baby tooth, Sandy always works 24 hours/day to create a sweet dream for children all around the world. Bunny? Although Easter just ended two months ago, he still decorate the eggs in his warren. And North, because it's summer, so his job is not busy as usual winter. He choose to stayed at his workshop while carving the ice into some magical things.

And Jack ... the youngest Guardian seems to be out of a job. He could only make snow in several country. If he was trying to make snow fall in Burgess and around America, he sure that Bunny will get mad at him. Jack already had enough trouble with the pooka because of the blizzard'68 incident, he really don't want to see the wrath of that giant Australian rabbit. After all, Jack did not want to stay too long hanging out in a hot country. It's summer, and Jack hate it.

After visiting Jamie for a while—Jack already sweat from the heat—now he's flying and let the wind carry him anywhere. He was so bored of staying in the North Pole. That toys factory didn't seem busy as usual. The elves and yetis went on vacation, so Jack can't play with Phill.

Snapped out from his daydreaming, Jack looks around. Pine tree dominate the hills, and snow covered the land. It seems familiar with Burgess, but Jack feels that he never knew this place before. He looked carefully, flying higher.

Her eyes widened when he saw a town. No, not a town, it's a kingdom! A huge castle stand at the center. The kingdom surrounded by a river, or sea, or anything else because Jack was sure there are boats stuck in the frozen water. Wait, what? Frozen? The area around Burgess should be on summer. After all, Jack is not expected there is a kingdom in this modern era.

"Hey! Where on earth you guys take me away?" Jack sigh, complaining the wind.

He just wants to go to that kingdom, but a figure of human caught his attention. It seems it was a girl who was riding her horse . Jack approached the ginger haired girl. Apparently, she is lost and her horse started to panic. The girl tried to calm him down , but instead, she fell off from her horse . Later on, the horse left the woman .

"Damn, horse!" she grumbled.

Jack chuckled by seeing her. As the guardian of fun, he started to nosy. He made a big snow ball and throw it right into the girl's face. The girl shocked, and Jack keep throwing the snow ball while laughing. But the girl's face made his laughter to stop.

The girl looks so scared, "W-who was t-that? S-show yourself!"

Jack was silent. The girl can't see him.

Jack stood in front of her, ensuring that the girl really can't see him. Still curious, Jack throw more snow ball.

"Oh, God! Evil spirit, oh nooo, go awaaay!" she run down the hill, slipped and roll over the hill then finally, she plunged into the river.

Jack was staring at her, and realized that the girl was shivering. She walked away, and Jack let her go. Not far from there, Jack could see the black smoke, which means there is a house over there.

_At least she will stop shivering there, _he muttered.

After leaving the girl, Jack keep fly away, exploring the area. What he find next is more surprising. A castle made made from ice towering on a hill. Underneath the castle, there is a chasm, and it seems like the ice bridge is the only access to reach the palace .

Without any doubt, Jack landed himself in a balcony. The young Guardian admire the beauty of this building. How fascinating, the whole building was made from pure ice.

"No way, human can't build this thing," said Jack with his hands feeling the texture of the wall.

Suddenly, the door opened, a girl stepped in the doorway. The girl has a blonde hair, almost white as Jack's. She seems so surprised by seeing an unwanted visitor at her place.

"Oh, God!" the girl scream, and also made Jack surprised.

Jack step back and slipped—fall from the balcony. The girl is more panicked and peering down from the balcony. But Jack fly as fast as he can to the balcony. "Hey, don't panic. I can fly. See?"

The girl's eyes widened, seems more panicked, "Oh God, I'm so sorry! I just killed a guy, please My Lord, take the ghost back, don't let him haunt me, oh God!" the girl had just prayed.

"What the?! No, I'm not a ghost! Yeah, even though I was already been dead," said Jack as he leaned on his staff.

"What?! That means you're really a ghost! Don't you dare haunt my castle!" the girl

"No, wait! You can call me, hmm ... a spirit. The winter spirit, and also a Guardian. And you are?"

"Elsa..." the girl still shocked.

Jack stared at Elsa while the former queen of Arendelle tidying the wrinkle on her dress. Jack was so distracted by Elsa. Her blonde-braided hair, her sparkling dress, her flawless skin ... everything she got are so perfect. She is one kind of beautiful. A perfection among the others.

"Bloody hell, you're too beautiful..." Jack suddenly muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah! Oh, oh nothing. I'm Jack Frost by the way," he put on his charming smile.

"Don't scare me like that. O glorious winter spirit, I command you to go—"

"Hey, hey, stop. You don't need to get rid of me. I'm a good guy. Not an evil spirit as you think. I was attracted to this place, though. How did you make it?" asked Jack as he finally returned his attention to the detail of the palace. _It was so damn hard to not see her face, _he said to himself.

Elsa create a tiny snow vortex on her hand, which then freezes into ice balls. "I think that's enough to explain everything."

"Holy Mother Nature! How did you do that? Are you a spirit?!" now it's time for Jack to surprised.

"I don't know. I wish I knew," Elsa sighed and shook her head.

"If you're a human, how did you do it? I mean, look at this, all of this! This is wonderful, Elsa. This is amazing!" Jack still amazed by the palace.

"I don't know how to start the story. I bet you won't believe me."

"Just tell me already, _popsicle."_

"What?"

"Nothing. The story's begin. I'm listening," he smirked.

"I was born with some sort of magic. At first, this magic was so fun. But as I grew older, the power is getting out of control. So, as you see, I forced myself to come here. I ran away from my home," Elsa told Jack.

"Magic, huh? That's why you could see me. Seems like we had the same power," told the winter spirit.

"Yeah, I think I could see you clearly even though you said that you was a spirit. Hey, you owe me a story too, you know?" she asked as she walk into the castle. Jack followed her carefully because the floor are somewhat slippery.

"Not everyone can see me. Only who believed me can see me. Many of my believers are kids, because of I'm a Guardian. Did you still remember the story about Santa Claus, tooth fairy, sandman, or even that jerk Easter bunny? They were real. They are the Guardians of childhood."

"Really? Oh, so what kind of Guardian are you?"

"Did you think winter come by itself, eh?" Jack smiled as he make a tiny snow vortex, just like Elsa did.

"Aha, looks like I'm not the only one who was cursed by this snowy magic," Elsa nodded her head.

Jack almost laughed, wondering why this girl feels so upset by her power, "Curse? Look what you did with your power. You made this awesome place, Elsa!"

"Yes, Jack, I did—and also destroyed!" now Elsa looks really upset. Her fist clenched tightly, the weather around them became more cold and windy, "I almost _killed _my sister!"

Jack turned silent. Elsa still clenched her fists and pulled them to her chest, as if trying to hide dangerous thing.

"Almost. At least you didn't killed her. You can still _meet_ her."

"No, I don't wanna! I don't want to hurt my sister again, you won't understand this," Elsa sighed, feel so uneasy.

"Yeah, maybe I don't know your problem about your sister, but I'm sure being separated from a sister is so damn painful. Go home, Elsa, she must be worried about you," Jack walked closer to Elsa, tap her shoulder and stroking it—trying to soothe her.

"Don't, please don't. Stay away from me, I'm dangerous, I think you should—"

Elsa paused when her left hand grabbed by the winter spirit.

"You just didn't know how to use the power," Jack said.

Elsa stared at her left hand. She sighed, still hard to accept the reality, "I am a monster, Jack."

"No, you're—"

Elsa pulled her hand from Jack, her expression turned hard, "Please Jack, I beg you. Go away. Don't ever come back here. Don't worry, I'm an expert for being a loner, you know? And I'm sure a Guardian had a work to do," she put on a fake smile.

For a moment, Elsa could see a disappointment on Jack's face. The boy was staring to the balcony, the sky already turned reddish. Seems like the dusk had come. Jack plays his staff, stay away from Elsa.

"Alright, I will go _now," _Jack smiled, "but remember—you are not a monster, and your magic is not a disaster, but joy. You'll get used to it sooner or later. I can guarantee you will addicted to you magic, heheheh..."

Elsa keep staring at the white-hair boy. She don't even understand why Jack was so pleased with his power, "Yea, yea, yea, just go away!"

"Bye-bye, Queen Elsa!" Jack smirked, and with the help of the wind, he fly away from the balcony—stay away from Elsa.

_Stay away from me, and you will be safe, _Elsa said to herself.

Now, the Ice Queen choose to be alone again, without any single soul on her palace. Just like a kingdom of isolation.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**What? Bad? Good? Just give me some review. I kinda stuck for translating this fict into English. That because I'm Indonesian, so, sorry for all of these mistakes and typos. Really so-so sorry! :/**

**Maybe it will took a long time for updating this story, because recently i had a back injury and it was so painful for sitting up even for one hour. Also, holiday is over and school starts on Moday! Oh, my precious holiday :'( /3  
**


	3. Frozen Cherries

**A/N: Anyway, the Point of View (POV) will change from time to time. It's gonna be: Normal POV-Elsa POV-Normal POV-Elsa POV. I hope you're not confused**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**NOMAL POV**

**North Pole**

Tonight is a special night for the Guardian. Since Jack officially became a Guardian, North had always held a dinner at each mid-month. The big man wanted to make Jack feels comfortable in the North Pole, and he thinks that the dinner can strengthen the relationship between the Guardians.

But it seems Jack was still wondering about his encounter with Elsa earlier. The Snow Queen. Loner. Magic. Elsa ... ugh, everything seem so hard to believe for Jack. He didn't expect to find another snow bender like him. It was so funny, why did he found the kingdom now? Why not from the first, since 300 years ago, when Jack was alone with no-one could see him. Yeah, Man in Moon is really such a dumb in determining people's fate.

"Hey, stop grinning like that, Frost. You look stupid! "said Bunnymund, surprised to see him so happy today_. __It seems that __something __happened __to him__,_ thought Bunny. Jack looks insulted, glaring at Bunny.

"Good afternoon, Guardians! Is everyone already assembled?" it seems like North's greeting prevent Jack and Bunny from arguing, "Tooth?"

The tooth fairy flapping her wings, a sign that she had been present.

"Sandy?"

The little man held up two thumbs up to the North.

"Bunny?"

The giant rabbit raised his hand lazily.

"Jack?"

"I'm here, North. As always. "

"Okay. Very happy to see you all. Even Sandy, thank you for taking your time out of work. Take it easy, Sandy, the children are safe. There is no Pitch Black who could attack them with nightmares anymore. Well, _elf!"_

Afterwards, some elves stormed into the dining room, make every effort to serve the food. Roasted chicken, giant turkey, fresh vegetable for bunny, bread, and also _Elf _cookies filled the big dining table followed with some glass of water. A bit excessive, knowing that the Guardians are not human, and they are not so in need of food.

"Guardians! Give me your today's report! Sandy?" North looked at the mute man.

Sandy thumbs up and make the dream sand on his head. The golden sand formed into an image of a girl who had fallen asleep while dreaming about riding a unicorn.

"Good job, Sandy! How about you, Bunny?" asked North.

The Pooka chew his carrot, "Mmhm, I was decorating my warren—with some eggs."

"And Tooth?"

"265 North! Today I got 265 baby teeth, it was lovely little teeth, with bits of gum and blood on them!" Tooth chirping cheerfully. It seems the tooth fairy should learn to hold her obsession about child's teeth.

"Ew, Tooth! Seriously, we're eating now!" Bunny exclaimed. Tooth only grins more.

"Good job, Tooth! And I just make a good stuff at my workshop. You guys should go there after the dinner. Hey, Jack, how about you, kid?" North turned his attention to Jack.

The youngest Guardian still dissolved in his mind.

"Jack!" Bunnymund nudged him.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Enough, Bunny. Is there anything wrong? You seems quiet tonight. Did anything happened to you? Did you get hurt? Or sick?" Tooth's motherly soul arise.

"No, _M__om, _no. I am fine," Jack denied.

"You're such a bad liar, Frost. Just tell us what you did today," said Bunny.

"Well..." Jack feels a little bit hesitated to tell them already. But finally, he started to talk although he didn't say anything about Elsa and her palace, "I just let the wind carried me wherever they want. I didn't go too far away from Burgess, but I ended up in a place that I've never seen before. It seems that place is a kingdom. I'm sure it's not a dead town, because I just met a girl. But the girl can't see me, though."

North and the others stunned. The same question settles in their heads; is it true there is still a kingdom in the modern era?

"Maybe it was an isolated kingdom?" Tooth said.

Sandy nodded in agreement, Bunny remains silent. Finally, North said, "I don't know what MiM wants to do, I don't even understand."

Jack crossed his arms, "MiM is such a jerk when he determined the fate."

"But, Jack. If MiM wasn't a jerk, you would probably never meet us. Never be a part of us," said Bunnymund who was still chewing his carrot.

Tooth and Sandy smiled at the two friends who never get along.

"Alright, I think it's enough for the chat. Now it's time to fill our belly, " said North.

"Guys .." he seems to want to say something important. The Guardian stared at him.

"I will bring you to that place when you're not busy. You really have to see it,"

North smiled, nodded in agreement, "Sure, Jack."

.

.

.

**Elsa's Palace**

The sun had risen, it was already noon. But the queen just stay on her room. She let the window wide open, and she sat on the bed in a snow-ornament room. She stared at the teddy-shape ice sculpture on her bed.

"Oh, Ed! This life becomes more complicated! Ugh, why do I not feel at ease even though I've been away from the people. I will not be able to hurt people again, but why did I still feel so scared?" Elsa muttered at the ice sculpture which height no more than twenty inches.

"Oh, shit! This must be because of that winter spirit. Yea, it was his mistake! Why did my peaceful palace must have a weird guest like that?! It's suck!" Elsa ruffled her hair.

"What do you think about Jack Frost?" asked a voice.

Elsa is so upset, so she don't even recognized the voice. She answered unwittingly, "Jack Frost, huh? He was the most annoying person. An evil spirit! A boy who liked to mock people, arrrgh! He only disturbed my new life here!"

That voice turned into a small laugh, "Jack Frost is a man of peace and full of tranquility, you know?"

Elsa groaned again, "Ugh, come on! He was very annoy—eh?!" Elsa spontaneously turned into the window. There, stood the snow-white haired boy, with a grin on his face.

**ELSA POV**

"YOU!" I screamed when my eyes met that jerk again. Jack still chuckled by seeing my wrath. Shit, this guy is really annoying!

"Good afternoon, my Lady."

"Stop it, go away!" I screamed, walk towards him. I tried to throw him out by closing the window, but he grabbed my hands.

"Well, well, there was a girl who just vent with her teddy, eh? Are you kidding? It was an ice sculpture! If you want a real doll, there are many of them in Burgess. I can bring you one," teased Jack.

My face turned hot, feel so ashamed because someone just caught me doing stupid thing. Talking with Ed ... a teddy sculpture—oh and I even named him. I really become insane.

"What do you want, Jack?!"

"Can you at least be patient? Oh, how can you be a real queen if you were so grumpy?" Jack mocked—again.

I put my hands on my hips, "I am REALLY a queen, Jack Frost!"

"What?"

"Do you think I pretend to be queen, huh? I used to be a real queen before I ran away here, _frozen brain_. Did you not see the kingdom over here? It was Arendelle, my kingdom—my _home._" I said curtly.

"You? Really? Whoa, I didn't expect that! After all, this was so strange..." Jack stopped.

"The only one who strange is you, Frost!"

"No! It was so strange, Elsa! I never expect there is a kingdom built over here in this modern age," said him.

"I don't know. Arendelle is really really complicating!" I grumbled.

"Tell me everything, _popsicle,_" said Jack who is now sitting on my dressing stool.

Tell him? Hey, I shouldn't tell my entire life-story to a stranger, right? But somehow, I don't mind to tell him when my mouth start to talked without realizing it.

"Well, Jack. I was a Queen of Arendelle. And Anna—my sister—is the princess. Anna and me ... we used to be best buddies. I don't mind woke up in the early morning just to build a snowman. And now, we're not. Since I accidentally hit her head with my magic, I shut myself in my room. You know? If at that time I hit right on her heart, she would be gone.

"My dad and my mom went to cure her, but the cure comes with a price. Anna lost her memories about my magic. She won't remember anything about my power. My dad gave me a pair of gloves and teach me to hide my power from anyone. But his efforts were in vain. I screwed up the coronation day. That's why I ran here..."

"Elsa. Your power was not supposed to be hidden, but should be controlled," said Jack with a deep tone.

"Jack! It's not easy to control this dangerous power. Everything ... everything became more difficult when my dad and mom died in the sea storm. I-I'm broken. I didn't have anybody besides Anna—who can only interact with me through the keyhole of my room!" I felt my heart sting. I missed them. Mom, dad, Anna, every people in Arendelle. Damn, why did I even tell my story to Jack? Uh-no, I can feel the tears started to peeking out from the corner of my eyes.

Jack didn't say anything, he just walked towards Ed. Then, without any warning, he smashed Ed with his staff. The ice sculpture shattered into pieces. I never think that he would do that, "ED! Oh, Jack what did you—"

"I have experience the death. Long, looong time ago, before I became a Guardian, I was only an ordinary country kid who lived with my mom and little sister. Mom was the most kind and beautiful woman on earth, and Emma was a pretty girl who liked to play, _a lot. _One time, she took me to go ice skating in a frozen lake. Unfortunately, Emma stepped on a thin layer of ice. I swear she ... she was so scared at that moment. I tried so hard to reach her with my staff," Jack stared at the wooden staff which never leave his hand, "I managed to catch her, pulling her to a safety place—switching place with me. You must know what happens next."

I stared blankly at him, "You ... fell into the lake?"

He nodded and smiled, "At that time, the only thing I can feel was pain. I was sinking in the frozen lake, my lungs felt so on fire from lack of oxygen. I just hoped that my sister is going to be alright up there. Then, everything started to fade away from me, until I saw something big, bright, and round. That's when I _rise _again. Man in Moon choose me to be a Guardian."

"How about your mom and sister?"

"I dunno. When I brought back to life, I can't remember anything. It's like your mind was taken away from you. MiM only told me that my name is Jack Frost. For the 300 years, I was invisible from anybody. Then, I joined the Guardians and open my memory box. It was when I finally remembered who am I, and I realized that over 300 years I leave my family. It's impossible they would still alive until now," he sighed, "I'm the one who _died _first, but it turns out they were _gone _first.

"I used to hate MiM, hate him with all of my life. I mean, what makes him too dumb to not telling me anything? And why did he choose me to become a Guardian? Why didn't he let me die? But now, I know the reason. I am a Guardian," Jack put on his wide smile, and I'm sure it's not a fake smile like mine.

Smile ... he even smiled after he had a painful experience like that. He was so strong. Jack's life was more grieve than mine. Oh, how stupid I am. I was very spoiled and whiny...

"Jack, sorry, I never knew that, about your past..." I bowed, feel so ashamed.

"It's okay. Lift your face, a queen should not be ducked. Death is really painful, but you should believe that after the death, there will be something new. A better thing. God—or even that crazy MiM has planned it," said Jack as he tapped his staff to the broken pieces of Ed. Suddenly, the pieces floating into the air and burst into snowflakes. Now my room is full of snowfall. Beautiful...

Jack was incredible. He can carried his burden easily. He actually looks so calm and relaxed, as if he never remembered about his painful past. If only I can be more like him, be strong like Jack...

"Hey, we should stop this chit-chat. It become moody. I hate this situation. Let's go out! I promised to teach you how to control your power," Jack smiled as he reached my hand.

I shook my head, "No, Jack. I mean—okay, you won. I promise to learn about my power with you, but please, not now. I'm not ready."

Jack's smiled faded, I thought he would be dissapointed, but he put on his annoying grins again—which now I'd like to see that grins, "Well then, let's just get some fresh air! I know a place that you would loved. Come on!"

I can't hold my smile, "Alright, _frostbite."_

**NORMAL POV**

Fresh air. It's been so long Elsa can't breath it freely. The sky was so clear, the sun is shining brightly without any snowfall. They both went pretty far, and Elsa seems to enjoy the moment. Even more when they get in a cherry orchard. It's not an ordinary cherry trees that dominate the snowy land. Those trees are frozen, even the cherries that hanging on the branch are coated with ice, frozen solid. Red in the sea of snow. Such a beauty in the middle of winter.

"Jack ... this is amazing. So beautiful!" said Elsa.

"Of course," Jack approached the tree and carefully watching the bright red cherries. So flushed and red, and also frozen. Unknowingly, Jack had looked at Elsa's lips, "It looks sweet..."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, I mean the cherry!" Jack looked away, trying to hide the blush on his face. Jack felt so stupid these days. _Gosh! I didn't mean to say it. It just came out from my mouth, I don't know why. Something must have happened to my brain and my mouth, _he muttered to himself.

"Yeah. If only it's not frozen ... you know? Arendelle was frozen because of my power. My emotions and rage affect the weather around. Nice, I left a curse for Arendelle..." Elsa sighed, looking sad.

"Well, you can melt Arendelle," Jack said innocently.

Elsa crossed his hands, "Melting a kingdom, you mean? Are you kidding me? Jack, I can freeze something easily, but I can't melt it. Moreover, to melt a kingdom as big as Arendelle."

Jack smiled, breaking the frozen cherry from its branch. The fruit melted slowly in his hand. The winter spirit offer it to Elsa, "It's easy."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "It's not easy for me, Jack Frost."

Jack chuckled, "Remember what I said, I will teach you soon. If you're ready, though."

By seeing Jack's laughter, Elsa can't hold her smile. She smiled. Elsa hate to addmit it, but in fact, she was so happy to find someone very similiar to her. For the first time in forever, she felt that she had a friend besides Anna.

"Hey, can you put your smile continuously? You look good when you're smiling," said Jack.

"You, fool. You know? You were too idiot to become a Guardian. I wonder why MiM could choose you," she chuckled.

"You don't know the real me."

"Oh, I do. You were such a complete idiot who fly to my castle. You sure do know how to ruin people's privacy," Elsa tried to quip the Guardian, however, didn't succeed because he still put the grins on his face.

"Hey, that's because you have an attractive house, not a frozen lake like mine."

"Stop it Jack, now you have a new home—I mean, it was North Pole, and you lived with Santa Claus, the yetis and elves! That was wonderful!" Elsa looks so cheerful.

"Yep, wonderful. And you—a beautiful girl, and also a queen—lived in a castle. Oh, and don't forget the part that you had the magic of snow and ice! A perfect combination. Beautiful overload," again and again, unwanted words come out from Jack's mouth.

Elsa gaped after hear what the winter spirit said.

"O-oh! Sorry, I kinda had no mouth filter. I mean, yea, I just bumped into a really pretty queen and uh ... it was a shame that you don't have any friend. As you new friend, I think I will introduce you to the Guardians. I already promised to take them here, to meet you. Don't worry, they are good guys. I just want to make you happy, being surrounded by friends, not isolated here," Jack explained his sincere intentions, lowered his face as he struggled not to blush.

"You promised?"

"I did. Of course I will take them on their day off. Tooth and Sandy are always busy," said Jack.

Elsa and Jack. Both of them are now smiling at each other without realizing it, drifted in their imagination.

_For the first time in forever, I will make friends! Oh finally! At least I've got a chance. Oh God, I can't imagine what would happened if I had not met Jack. Maybe I will forever isolated here, without any friend. Thanks God, you sent me a friend who is so similiar to me—I mean, not physically, but ... uh, I don't know, the point is, I feel myself and Jack are so similar. Our fate, our power, and our problems... _that was Elsa's mind.

_I was so stupid, my mouth can't stop talking stupid things. Well, I admitt it. This girl is georgeus. But she just a loner. I want to help her to control her power. After all, this is the first time I feel so comfortable be friend with someone. I mean, Jamie and the Guardians are also my friends, but I don't understand why it was so easy to tell my story and problems with her. Oh thanks God, you guided me to this place, to someone who was very similar with me—not phisically I mean, but it seems that we had the same problems, and by holding together as friends, I believe we can solve our problems... _so, this is what Jack think about.

_Uh, I feel so weird. I feel so relieved to be friends with someone. I was too happy. I must have looked very OOC, _Elsa muttered to herself.

_Seriously, I'm sure now I'm smiling from ear to ear—like an idiot, _Jack muttered to himself.

In the middle of that silent moment, suddenly a big hole opened from the ground nearby. Then, a giant rabbit with a boomerang attached in his waist belt pops out. Elsa and Jack? Well, our main characters are still smilling to each other, drfiting in their mind.

Until Bunny finally cleared this throat, "Ahem!"

Jack and Elsa, both of them are surprised by the appearance of the mutant rabit, "What's wrong Bunny? Why are you suddenly appear here?"

"Seriously, it tooks many hours for me to keep track of where you're going, dummy. North held an important meeting today. There is something wrong with the kids in Burgess. You need to get back now. How could you don't see North's aurora?" the Pooka grumbled, pointing at the shiny aurora in the sky.

That's it. The aurora shining brightly in the sky, as a sign that North wants to gather the Guardians, "Umm, sorry. I didn't recognized it. Well, I guess I have to go. Elsa?"

Elsa nodded and waving a hand at him. Then, Bunny stepped his foot into the ground, creating his tunnel hole. Jack and Bunny went in there. Elsa hardly hear the conversation between Jack and the Pooka.

"I was wondering why you look so happy last night. So, this is all because of a girl, eh?" Bunny teased Jack.

"Ssh! Shut up, kangaroo!" Jack replied.

After that, they both were gone as the tunnel dissapeared, left Elsa alone.

"What was that thing?" Elsa murmured.

**ELSA POV**

Guardians are soooo busy. Yea, it's fine. It's not a problem for me. Jack should do his job as a Guardian. Anyway, I'm still confused. What was that thing? I'm not sure it was a rabbit. How could an Easter Bunny be so huge like that? Kangaroo will fit him better, as Jack said.

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned into a bit odd. The temperature went down, even though I'm not angry. The sky is now dark, covered with grey clouds. What the hell is this? This is so strange...

All of a sudden, a voice startled me, "Well, well, is this the snow queen they mentioned it?"

"W-who was that? Where are you?" really, this time I feel scared. I'm not sure this voice belongs to a spirit or not, but this voice is so deep, such as if he was in my mind. It sounds _evil._

"Elsa, the snow and ice bender. Such a dangerous power. Is that right?"

"Who the heck are you?!"

The voice made a sinister laugh, then talked again, "You don't need to see me, sweetie, you will regret it. I only want to help you, and also your friends..."

"Why? What's your bussines?"

"Well Ma'am, as you know, you had a curse and it was really dangerous. I can predict it, you will cause another chaos—_again._ You will hurt people again."

I'm shocked, "W-what do you mean? I just ran away from Arendelle, it's impossible I can hurt people again!"

"Really? I heard you had a new friend, and also more friends later. Don't you afraid of the risk they will be injured by you?" now the voice became more vicious.

I'm still shocked. He's right, I can hurt Jack, or even the Guardians. But ... Jack already promised to teach me about this power. I can control it sooner or later.

But the voice knew what I was thinking, "Just give up, Elsa. I know what you feared about. I can't stand to see you keep holding your burden. The only thing which can help you is the darkness. It's no use to be friends with people, it's only make you suffer more. My name is Pitch. Join with me, let's cooperate. I will help you, I promised. Come to my lair, Elsa, you will know where it is. The place filled with darkness and despair. I really waiting for you..."

All of a sudden, that voice was gone along with the shadows that swirled around my feet. I was alone again in this place, but it doesn't matter. The matter is ... who was Pitch? I guess he was a spirit, but what kind of spirit? And ... why did he wait for me?

And there is one more thing that still haunts my mind; the man named Pitch said that he can help me...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/n: in the next chapter, there will be another characters. Please wait when the author still struggling with some school works lol**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for the silent readers and reviewers! I hope I did not dissapoint you with my languange and a bunch of grammar mistakes (also the typos) I will try for the best to write stories in English! Oh, and don't forget to Googled the images of "frozen cherry tree". It was soooo beautiful. The only cherry tree in my place is only a local cherry and the most annoying thing-THERE IS NO WINTER IN MY COUNTRY *sigh*  
**

**Much love!**


End file.
